Time to Kill
by DragonDuet
Summary: This one is kinda short, but I'm trying to make the next part longer...But i warn you, do not read unless you like cliffhangers & Dilly-sama!!
1. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Time to Kill, part 1

By: DragonDuet

Authors note: I don't own Escaflowne ((wish I did)) or the characters, so don't sue me!!

__

The cold night air was still and lifeless, The moon was full and Earth could be seen creeping out from behind it. Deep inside a forest, Hitomi was quietly sleeping by the cracking fire, trying to keep her-self warm in its burning light. Merle was sleeping in a nearby tree holding on to Hitomi's beeper while she slept. Van, though, was wide awake keeping watch, a little while ago Dilandau had sighted them by the forest's entrance and he may show up any minute, ready to kill them. Van tapped his sword on the ground as he stared into the burning fire, it reminded him of Dilandau's crimson eyes filled with insanity, he got chills just thinking about his cackling laugh.

***************************************************************************

Somewhere on the other side of the woods, a boy with silver hair quietly walked through the forest, sword in hand, a small dagger in his boot just incase, and a tired look on his face. He was tired from hunting through the woods all night long, his persistence had dragged him all the way out here, but somehow drained away. The moon shown brightly on his head, making his silver hair shine like metal, but dimmed as the trees blocked its rays. He kept walking through the woods, hoping he would find them so he could splash Van's blood all over the Earth, his eyes grew with insanity as he thought of the name, Van. The name made the anger inside of him swell and his scar sting, he tried covering the scar on his cheek with his hands as the pain filled his whole face with its stinging sensation. "Van.." He muttered under his breath, "I will kill you for doing this to me and tonight is the night I do so..". He continued to walk through the woods, branches hitting his face here and there, wondering where they could be…

******************************************************************************

Van watched the Fire die as he covered it with dirt. He thought that by now, Dilandau would have found them, he hoped that he just decided to wait for them by the entrance until morning. Van looked at both moons up in the jet-blue sky, then he looked down on Hitomi, The moonlight shining on her face, Van smiled to him-self as he looked at her. He laid down near Escaflowne and Hitomi, then slowly.. fell into a light sleep.

***

Nearby though, Dilandau was closer than Van thought. Dilandau looked out from the bushes and saw Van, Hitomi, and Merle sleeping silently…Well, except Merle who was making little purring snores. He drew his sword and walked around Van's sleeping body, wondering how he should kill him, then he found the perfect killing spot, his neck. He readied his sword right above Van's neck and snickered to him-self, this was night that Van Fanel would die!

Oooooh, a cliffhanger!! I'm sooo evil! Tell me if this was a good story!! Read and review!!


	2. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Time to Kill part 2

__

By: DragonDuet

Authors note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters, so don't sue me!! Also, if you haven't read the last one, I suggest you do or you won't really know what's goin on. Anyway, enjoy! ^.^

*****************************************************************************

As Dilandau raised his sword to slash Van's neck, He heard a kind of muffled beeping sound. He turned around, he didn't see anything, he continued to look over his shoulders wondering if something had followed him from the forest, something that may have had the idea that he was a meal. But, before he could react, the beeping sound awoke the sleeping cat girl, turns out it was a small metal device ((beeper)). "Hey this is the second time this.." Merle tried to say but was startled by the sword against her neck. "D..D..Dilandau!!" She tried to squeak out, but was too afraid of having her throat slashed. "Yes little girl, now if you don't mind, hold still while I silence you!" He said in a harsh whisper. He took the small dagger from his boot and aimed it tords her small neck, but he felt something hit his head. "What the Hell?" He asked as he checked his head. He turned around to see Hitomi wide awake, with her gym bag in her hands. "Damn" He thought to him-self, but noticed Van awake. Dilandau smiled an evil grin and hopped out of Merles tree, now he could get the chance to kill Van, man to man. "Well, if it isn't Van Fanel, I was hoping I would I could fight you… just like last time, when you gave me this scar" Dilandau said while covering his cheek with his free hand. Van drew his sword, it's metal shining in the moonlight. "Tonight we fight, to the death" Van said. Dilandau's eyes grew wide with joy, tonight he would get the chance he wanted so badly, to fight with the man who cursed him with this terrible mark on his face. Hitomi gasped, if Van died, she would never get the chance to tell him how she felt… she prayed that Van would win. Dilandau stepped forward, closer into the moon's gaze, he unbuckled his armor, and only wore his whit vest, just to make it seem fair his hair shining in the moon's light, he then looked into Van's eyes. "Tonight Van, you die!!" Dilandau yelled while charging into Van. Metal clashed and sparks flew through the night, neither one of them even getting close to cutting the other. Merle screamed and cheered on Van as he would get close to stabbing Dilandau, but missed as he blocked his sword. The fight went on, neither one of then nicked, but wearing out, the night got colder, their breath could be seen, and their faces red. Their swords clashed, and finally, Dilandau knocked Van's sword out of his hand, turning his own towards Van's chest. "I hope you like Hell, Van Fanel!" Dilandau cackled. He thrusted his sword into Van's chest, blood seeped into the cold Earth below. Van let out small cries of pain but managed to yank Dilandau's sword away. "If I go, your coming to Hell with me basterd!" Van yelled. Dilandau's eyes went blank, his body collapsed just as Van's did. His vest was soaked with blood and his lips where covered in crimson blood. He laughed a small, faint laugh and said silently, "At..least..I got what..I..wanted". His eyes closed as well as Van's. Their bodies limp, their hair silently billowing as the wind blew. Cries of sadness could be heard from miles away, Hitomi kneeled beside Van and let her tears soak into his red vest, Merle howled in sadness, but no one cried for the young boy with silver hair, It looks like it was his time to kill and his time to die.

Soooo what did yah think of that one? I know, depressing. Give me your ideas and thoughts, READ & REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Time to Kill, part 3

By: DragonDuet

Authors note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters, so don't sue me!! Also, if you haven't read the last one, I suggest you do or you won't really know what's goin on. Anyway, enjoy! ^.^

*****************************************************************************

Van slowly opened his eyes and got up, he looked down at his stomach expecting to find a huge gash with dry blood covering his vest but instead he saw nothing. He looked all around him and saw a long table made of clean, polished gold, there weren't any chairs around, only white clouds. He turned around and saw Dilandau laying on the ground, he walked over to him and nudged him with his foot. "Wh…what?" Dilandau said in a low grumble. "Get up." Van said coldly. Dilandau got up and looked down at him-self, not a drop of blood on his vest, he looked confused at Van as if he was gonna ask him a question, but Van knew what he was gonna say and just said "I know, weird, we should be soaked in our blood but…" Van said but was cut of by another voice. "Van Fanel, Dilandau Albatou." The voice said. They both turned around and looked at the gold table, behind it stood a rather old man, dressed in a white robe. "Who the Hell are you?" Dilandau demanded. "If you don't keep you mouth shut young man, you'll go there!" The old man lectured. Dilandau looked puzzled, but that was soon replaced with anger but before he could curse the old man out, Van asked a question. "Who are you and where are we?". The old man glanced down on some papers that where infront of him. "You, my dear boys, are in Heavens Court, the place where we decide if you should go to Heaven or Hell and I am the Judge of God." The old man said. "Why are we here? I shouldn't be dead yet!!!" Dilandau yelled in protest. The old man tilted his glasses and looked at Dilandau. "Not dead yet? Do you not remember that little fight you two had? You didn't survive ya know and I have the papers to prove it!" The man said while holding up a file. Dilandau snatched the file and read through it, after glancing at a few pictures of the fight and a short paragraph of it, he tossed the folder at the old man and looked hard at him. "Ok then, where do we go?" Dilandau asked in an angered tone. Just then, a huge file cabinet appeared right in front of them, the old man went into "F" for Fanel and "A" for Albatou. "These files here are filled with your good deeds," The old man explained, "and your sins, if you have more sin's, you go to Hell, if you have more good deeds, you go to Heaven. Sound fair?". Dilandau looked frightened, he knew that he has never done anything kind in his hole life. "I'm screwed." He muttered under his breath. The man opened up Van's first. "Lets see, killing a few men…cursing here and there…adopting a orphan into your family…rescuing Hitomi a couple thousand times…and excepting a vow to Hell.". "What? Excepting a vow to Hell?" Van asked. "Well, yeah, Dilandau said he would take you to Hell and you excepted it, but you also have done a lot of good deeds…so you'll go to Hell for a couple thousand years and then you'll go to Heaven." The old man said. Dilandau snickered under his breath. "Looks like your gonna get a little warm, eh Van?" Dilandau said with a grin on his face. Then the old man looked at Dilandau's, which was a little bit bigger than Vans. "Killing thousands of innocent people….injuring the helpless….burning buildings….burning forests…..burning people…..burning cattle….cursing more times than I can count….spiting on the dead…" He said. He closed the folder before finishing and looked up at Dilandau. "I don't need to go any further, your goin to Hell anyway you put it… I don't see one good deed anywhere in here!!" The man said. Dilandau looked evilly at Van with a grin on his face. "See Van, I told you that I was gonna take you to Hell with me!" He said in a low harsh tone. Van looked at his clothing, the nice red vest and cacky pants where changing into a torn red vest and raggedy red pants, then he spread out his wings to find them black bat wings and torn. "There must be a mistake here!! I haven't really done anything wrong in my life!!" Van yelled. "Well sorry Van but a vow of taking someone to Hell can take ya there, but don't worry its only for the next 10,000 years." The man told him calmly. Van looked over at Dilandau who was wearing the same thing as him, except jet-black clothing. A large hole appeared behind them, screams of pain and torture and crying could be heard coming out of it. "Ready to go to Hell, Van Fanel?" Dilandau asked Van with an evil grin across his face.

How was that one? Didn't expect Van to go to Hell huh? Don't worry, there will be a part 4!!! Tell me your thoughts and Ideas…REVIEW!!!


	4. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Time to Kill part 4

By: DragonDuet

Authors note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters, so don't sue me!! Also, if you haven't read the last 3 parts, I suggest you do or you won't really know what's goin on. Anyway, enjoy! ^.^

*****************************************************************************

__

Van looked down into the obis below him, the long tunnel of black charcoal rock and the smell of burning flesh made him feel a little bit scared, but not Dilandau, he looked as if he was gonna enjoy an eternity of pain, anger, and fire ((especially the fire!!)). "Well, are you gonna go in?" Dilandau asked while tapping on the ground with his foot. "Why don't you? You seem to like Hell a lot more than I do." Van replied in a depressive tone. He couldn't believe that he was going to Hell, nor could he believe he was dead, if only he could go back to where he and Dilandau fought, he could still be with Hitomi but maybe it was best this way. Dilandau pushed Van out of the way and jumped strait into the pit of Hell, then Van followed right behind him. The smell of death filled Dilandaus' lungs and ash was flying into his hair, behind him Van was trying to keep ashes from getting into his eyes, then, after what seemed like hours of falling, they landed on hard, red ground, Dilandau first, then Van fell right next to him. "Oh God, what the fuck is that odor?" Van asked as he got off the ground. "I don't know, but it smells like shit!!!" Dilandau replied while brushing ashes out of his hair. "Well, finally you got here." A voice bellowed infront of them. They looked up to find themselves face to face with a giant dragon laying on a huge throne made of brass, blood covering its face and teeth, his giant eyes glowing a red glow, 2 pairs of black horns on top of its head, and the foulest breath ever!!! "Ever tried brushing your teeth?" Dilandau asked while looking at the beast's teeth and smelling its breath. "Shut your mouth pest." The dragon bellowed. "Are you the devil?" Van asked. "What the Hell do you think? Off course I am, where you expecting some fucking little man with hooves and little horns?" It roared. Van and Dilandau both ducked at the on coming blood that was being spewed at them while he roared. "Well, what are you gonna do to us now?" Van asked while wiping blood of his pants. The creature laughed a loud roaring laugh, then looked at both Van and Dilandau, eye to eye. "I'm so glad you asked that…you see, we have a whole lot of punishing tortures awaiting you…just follow one of my demons." With that, he snapped his claws and a pixie-looking girl flew to him. She was covered in a long, black, torn cloak, held a sickle in one hand, and had large bat wings. "Yes master" She said in a whispery tone. "Take these two to the mines" The bellowed. With that she drug them both to a elevator shaft that was beside the dragon. She opened it and inside was a short little dwarf that kinda looked like the mole man. "Take these two to the mines." She ordered. The mole man nodded and pulled both of them inside the shaft, then he pressed one of the buttons and the shot strait upward at a very fast rate, so fast they stuck to the ceiling. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" They both screamed. When it stopped, they both fell to the floor with a large "THUD!". "ow." Dilandau said in a muffled voice. "Here is your stop!" the mole man yelled. The got out of the shaft to see giant caverns surrounding one large black castle. Men where pushing and pulling huge loads of lava, rock, and ashes, some where even dragging bodies. A man walked up to them wareing a large red cloak and black pants, he was obviously another demon, because of his large horns. "So, your Van Fanel and Dilandau Albatou? Not much of a site." A man bellowed in a deep voice. "And you are..?" Van asked. "I am the man who runs the mines up here!! I'll be your master for the next 10,000 years, we dig tunnels around here that don't lead anywhere." He replied. "Then why the Hell dig them?!?" Dilandau asked in rage. "THIS is one of the many punishments down here!!!! You dig till you cant see and then we still make you dig!! You'll only get 2 hours of sleep and then we'll make you dig even more!!" the man yelled. "Oh." Dilandau said in a bummed tone. "NOW, you are to go strait to work," The man said while handing them two large picks covered in dust," I hope you both like this place, you'll be here for a very long time!!" 

Poor Dilly and Van. What will happen to them? Will they escape or spend eternity in Hell? All will be reviled in the next and FINNAL chapter, that is if I get enough reviews. So REVIEW this story and tell me if you want there to be a next chapter!


	5. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Time to Kill part 5

By: DragonDuet

Authors note: I don't own Escaflowne or the characters, so don't sue me!! Also, if you haven't read the last one, I suggest you do or you won't really know what's goin on. Anyway, enjoy! ^.^

*****************************************************************************

__

It has been almost (what seemed like) forever since they had sleep or a good meal (unless you think slop with chunks of who-knowswhat in it.) Dilandau was tired from picking up dead bodies, especially the fat ones, his armor was taken from him and was reduced to his new, torn, black vest, his hair was sweaty and covered in ashes, his eyes had lost their insane glow and where now just crimson eyes. He had tried to kill the Dragon Devil several times now, but was just defeated, which really embarrassed him. Van wasn't doing to well either, he was assigned to the Digging crew. The dirt and dust was getting into his hair and his back was getting sore from the whippings he got from not going fast enough! His wings where of no use unfortunately, because when he tried to fly out of Hell, they shot him down with fire arrows, which Dilandau enjoyed watching! After the 22 hours of back breaking labor, Dilandau and Van where sent to the resting shack, an old rotting shack that looks like it was built during the days when Dinos lived. Damn, I wanna get out of this fucking shit hole!!" Dilandau complained as he hit the ground with his fists. "I don't blame you, I want out just as bad as you, but guess what? We ain't ever gonna get out of here!!!" Van said while looking at his injured wings. They both thought for a awhile, then decided to sleep since they only got 2 hours of rest. Dilandau laid there on his mat, staring at all the graffiti that was put there by the demons that taunted them and whipped them, then, took of his shirt covered in dirt and settled down to rest.

The next morning, they where assigned to Ceberus Feeding. "What is that?" Van asked the demon in the black cloak. "You two are chosen to feed the guard dog of the under world, Ceberus, the masters (Devils) pet." He replied. "Oh, so we have to feed a little puppy?" Dilandau asked with a smirk on his face. The man looked at Dilandau with a confused look on his face, "Little?"

One hour later, they where taken to a small raft flouting in a large, long river. Driving it was a small demon covered in a long cloak with the hood over its head, he held a sickle in his right hand that was dipped into the water. "_Are you two Dilandau and Van?"_ He asked them in a dead whisper. "Yes." Van replied. _"Hop in"_. The man replied. They rowed down the long river for a while. Dilandau began to notice that the water had people in it, in fact, the water was made up of people! "W..what is this?!? He asked while pointing at the water with a frightened look on his face. "_That is the river of forgotten souls, they are the souls of the people who tried to fight with Ceberus, but died trying_." The cloaked man replied. Dilandau looked hard into the water and looked at all the warriors float by. "Oh God." He thought. He looked into the pool, seeing people float by, worrying about him-self. "_Here is your stop._" The man said. They hopped out onto an Island covered in bones and skulls. "I've got a very bad feeling about this." Van stated in a shaky voice. Dilandau nodded his head in response. They looked around and saw a huge sack on the ground. "This must be the mutts food." Dilandau said. He walked up to the sack and read the label attached to it, it read "**_Dear Dilandau and Van, since I know how much you both want to get out of Hell, here is the deal. Defeat my pet and your home free, if not, well, you'll both wind up in that river behind you! Well, that's all signed, the Devil"_**. "When we get outa here, remind me to kick that sorry Mother Fuckers Ass!!" Dilandau yelled. Just then, the ground started to shake, they looked up to see a large, black dog walk towards them. It had three heads, snakes covering its back, one was breathing out cold air, the one in the middle was breathing out smoke, and the others didn't looked normal. "Um, how are we sappose to kill this thing?" Van asked. Dilandau rummaged through the sack and found two old swords and one shield. "You take the sword and shield." Dilandau said sternly. "How come?" Van asked. Dilandau looked at him with a confident smirk, "I don't need a shield!". The dog walked closer to them, its six eyes narrowed on them, then the middle head blew fire strait in Dilandau's direction, which he quickly dodged. Van tried to get close to it, but was smacked back, giving Dilandau an opportunity to strike! He cut along one of its front paws, which really pissed it off! The Ice head quickly turned to him and tried to freeze his body, Dilandau rolled over and landed infront of the what-seemed-like normal head. Van came right up to the fire head and cut it right across the cheek. "What is it with you and facial scars?!?!?" Dilandau yelled at Van. Dilandau turned back to his opponent that he thought was easy, just then a thunder bold almost smashed right onto him, but was saved by Van's shield. "I guess you might need this." Van told him. Dilandau just gave him a foul expression and went back to the fight. Just then, Van got an idea, "Dilandau, I'm gonna try and distract all the heads, when their not looking, stab it in the chest!!". Dilandau nodded. Van flew right above the heads and tried to dodge their attacks. Dilandau noticed that it wasn't looking and changed strait to the beasts' chest, stabbing it in the heart. There was a long, loud roar of pain and agony, then the beast fell to the ground, all heads leaking blood from their mouths. Van and Dilandau looked at the beast and sighed in relief, now they could go back to Earth or Heaven, where ever, just as long as it wasn't Hell. They traveled in the raft and headed up to the Dragon Devil. When they reached there, the Devil was laying there awaiting their return. "Well, we defeated the beast, now let us leave!!" Van demanded. "No." was all the Devil said. "What? No? We did all that shit and all you have to say is no?!?" Dilandau protested. "Who do you think I am? I'm the devil and I say no, the mutt was a nuisance anyway, always killing perfectly good slaves." The Devil responded. Van and Dilandau both drew their swords, ready to attack him. "Do you really think your gonna kill me? I'll just call on my guards and have them kill you both!!" The Devil roared. Dilandau held up the head of one of his guards, "you mean, one of these guys? We already killed them on our way up!". With that, The Devil stood up on its feet and blew fire on them, but they both ducked and ran towards the Devil, swords in hand, they cut off the beasts head. They both crawled up the tunnel of Hell, and wound up back on Geah. "That was pretty weird huh?" Dilandau asked. "Yep" Van asked. "I would kill you, but I guess I owe you….one." Dilandau forced out. "yeah, but next time," Van said while walking away, "I'll kick your ass". Dilandau looked at Van walking away and said, "We'll see Van, we'll see." Van found Hitomi and Merle and they continued on their journey. Dilandau continued as the captain of the DragonSlayers, every thing was like it was before.

How was that for my first series? Kinda short huh? Sorry. Well, I'll try to make my next stories longer and better! REVIEW this story please and tell me if it was good or not!!!


End file.
